New beginnings
by gwladystoffee
Summary: Draco has been living in Germany for three years and has now come back to live in London. After a few weeks he bumps into Hermione and they start a relationship. But will everyone be as happy as they are at the news?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Draco Malfoy just arrived in Diagon Alley, it had been four years since he'd been here. After the war his Family moved to Germany. Draco moved back here on his own a couple of weeks ago, left his mother and father in Germany. Draco was looking around taking in the scenery, when is eyes fell on someone coming down the stairs of gringotts bank. Hermione Granger. It had been a long time but she still looked good. Draco's mind drifted back to Hogwarts and to when he was fourteen and remembered when he had first noticed how beautiful she was. It was at the yule ball at Christmas because of the tri wizard tournament. She had come in to the great hall arm in arm with Viktor Krum the quidditch player from Durmstang. He remembered the smile on her face, and the feeling in his chest when he seen her. He had never told anyone about these feelings he had once had for Hermione and had from then on treated her worse than usual to try to hide it. He realized seeing her there that these feelings where still there.

'Hey, Granger!' he shouted to her and walked towards her.

'Malfoy.' She replied curiously. 'I thought you had moved to Germany with your family.'

'I did. I just moved back.' He looked at her she seemed to be on guard with him. 'How have you been Granger?'

'Fine. Thankyou. And you?' She was very curious as to why he seemed to be being nice to her after all they didn't have the greatest history.

'I'm good glad to finally be back here. I missed the place.' He said this with a small smile on his face. 'Are you still seeing Weasley then Granger?' He said this with anticipation wondering if he would get the answer he wanted.

He did. 'No.' she replied. She saw something flash in his eyes but before she could recognize what it was it had gone. 'What about you and Parkinson?'

'Nah. That didn't really work out after….' He didn't need to say after what they both new he meant after the war. Even though it was three years ago they all still had battle scars emotional and physical.

'What about Potter see him much?'

'Yes actually. I share a flat with Ginny Weasley and they've been seeing each other for the past three years.' She answered getting more taken aback with by the interest he was showing.

Draco thought to himself _Right it's now or never just do it! _So he took a deep breath and said 'Listen Granger, how about letting me buy you a drink in The Leaky Cauldron?'

She look extremely shocked by this question. 'Why?' she asked.

He laughed. 'Well I might have thought that was obvious.' She still looked mystified. 'I just want to catch up you're the first person I've seen from Hogwarts since I've been back. It would be good to find out what's been happening.'

'Oh!' she answered. 'Well I can't anyway I told Ginny I would meet her for lunch.'

Undeterred by this Draco said 'well how about dinner Friday night instead?' waiting for her answer hopefully.

Too shocked to think properly Hermione found herself saying 'ok'.

Draco grinned 'Leaky Cauldron at seven then?'

'Ok' her shock subsiding slightly with curiosity taking its place.

'See you Friday then Granger!' he then turned around heading into gringotts similing to himself hearing Hermione's faint and puzzled 'bye!' behind him as he did.

Hermione turned around after Malfoy left and started towards The Leaky Cauldron to meet Ginny. She was completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. Had she really just agreed to go to dinner with Draco Malfoy?

She didn't even realize she had reached the leaky cauldron and sat down until Ginny's voice slowly started to penetrate her head. 'Hermione! Hermione! Are you feeling ok?'

She looked up at Ginny and said 'I don't know!' and then proceeded to tell Ginny about her conversation with Malfoy. Ginny looked almost as shocked as Hermione did.

'Malfoy just asked you out?' she said shocked.

'No he just wants to catch up with what's happened to since he's been away' Hermione explained. 'I just don't know why he's picked me.'

Ginny laughed. 'Hermione! He could have asked anyone! He so just asked you out.'

Hermione mulled this over for a moment and decided it was ludicrous. 'Ginny don't be silly Malfoy would never ask out a mudblood.'

Ginny looked cross. Her voice slightly raised. 'Hermione Granger! How dare you call yourself that! Has it crossed your mind that maybe Malfoy is different it has been three years after all. I never thought I'd find myself trying to defend Draco Malfoy of all people, but seriously Hermione, he was nice to you and that is not the old Malfoy we know.'

'I'm sorry Ginny. I guess you're right. This is so confusing.' She said with a sigh.

'How do you feel towards Malfoy anyway? Has he changed much?' Ginny asked.

Hermione gave a small grin. She had noticed how Malfoy and grown into himself over the years his shoulders more rounded and what she could tell Malfoy did seem to hold himself well. 'Well, he has changed in the looks department I suppose' giggling 'he does seem to have something about him.'

'Well I say go for it what's to lose?' Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

'Ok. I will but do me one favor Ginny?' asked Hermione.

'What? Don't tell Harry?'

'Exactly.' Hermione laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco opened his front door early Friday afternoon to Blaise Zabini. They hugged 'Draco' 'Blaise'. Blaise was the only one Draco wanted to get back in touch with since he'd been back he seemed to be the only one to have any sense.

Draco invited him in asking 'Beer?'

'Yeah sure! How you been then Draco? I was surprised when I got your owl.'

'I'm better now I'm back here. I needed to get away from my parents they've still got that pureblood mania. I haven't got the energy for it anymore.' He said this handing Blaise a beer from the fridge.

'Thanks. Yeah we still have a few of those here always will do people just tend to ignore them these days. Hey Pansy still talks about you ya know? You gonna get in touch?'

Draco laughed. 'No way! You remember what she was like? She was permanently attached to me I could hardly go for a piss without her following. No I could do without that thanks. Plus I kinda have a date tonight.'

Blaise was intrigued. 'Yeah? Who is this mystery woman then? Do I know her?'

Draco was cautious now he didn't know how Blaise would react. 'Yeah you know her.' He took a swig from his beer. 'It's Hermione Granger.'

Blaise was dumbstruck. 'The girl from Gryffindor? Potter's friend? Wow man. I thought she was with that Weasley.'

'That's her. She was but they split no idea why.' Draco said.

'Man she was a looker.' Blaise chuckled. 'I take it she still is.'

Draco laughed happy Blaise didn't seem to mind. 'Hell yeah!'

Hermione was getting increasing frustrated with her lack of wardrobe choice. Ginny was trying to get her to wear a short red strappy number she'd bought to wear a couple of years ago to go to Ron's birthday party. She didn't know why she hadn't thrown it out yet. She didn't want to go too sexy tonight she was still holding reservations as to what tonight was. She still wasn't convinced by Ginny that this was a date. She finally settled on a little black dress and dressed it up a little with red shoes and red bag. She threw caution to the wind a bit and put on red lipstick to match and tied her hair back into a bun at the back of her neck.

Ginny wolf whistled when Hermione joined her in the living room. Hermione blushed. 'Ginny stop it! I'm feeling nervous enough as it is! I wonder what Malfoy wants.'

Ginny sighed. 'We've been through this all week Hermione! He obviously likes you. You'll find out later how much.' She started laughing. Hermione threw her bag at her smiling herself.

Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and turned on the spot and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. As soon as she arrived she looked around and spotted Malfoy at the bar waiting already with a fire whiskey at hand. She walked over and said hi.

Malfoy looked up at Hermione and grinned all her could say was 'wow!' to which Hermione smiled sheepishly.

'You look beautiful Granger.' He looked at her and noticed the blush that seemed to rise from her neck and cheeks. He smiled. 'Can I get you a drink before we go and eat?' He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight and the red lipstick was already driving him crazy he loved it.

'Thanks you look good yourself. I think I'll join you in a fire whiskey please.' She really needed something to settle her nerves Draco looked good tonight he was wearing a blue shirt that seemed to warm his grey eyes.

He handed her a drink and she took her first sip comforted by the burn she felt down her throat. 'Shall we sit down?' she asked.

'Sure.'

'Have you seen anyone else since you've been back?' she asked.

'Yeah I saw Blaise this afternoon. We had a beer at my place. It was good to catch up with an old friend.' He smiled at her he was getting nervous looking at her, his hands becoming sweaty.

They finished their drink and Draco said it was time to go to the restaurant which was a muggle place just up the high street. When they arrived and where seated he said 'I hope you like Italian.'

'It's my favorite actually.' She smiled. He let out a sigh of relief he'd gotten something right tonight at least.

They ordered their food and a bottle of wine. 'So tell me Granger. What happened with you and Weasley?'

She seemed to become slightly sad before she replied. 'Ron's auror training took him abroad. After a while his letters became fewer and fewer. When he came home for Easter this year I broke it off I didn't want a halfhearted relationship.'

'You don't deserve one either Granger.' Draco said he wanted to get off this subject now not wanting to upset her but before he could say anything she said 'don't you think if we're going to do this, be friends I mean.' She looked up at him through her eyelashes 'we should call each other by our first names Draco?'

He loved the way her lips looked when they said his name he smiled 'that sounds good' he said before adding 'Hermione.' It sounded good to say her first name.

After they had eaten they ordered another bottle of wine. The restaurant they were in had a dance floor in the middle and couples were starting to get up and dance. Draco watched Hermione watching them. Then he stood up. 'Would you like to dance Hermione?'

Hermione was shocked but nodded and smiled. Despite herself she was actually having a good time. Draco led her on to the dance floor and put one arm around her waist and one hand in hers. The contact felt so good to both of them. They started to sway to the music, when it suddenly changed to a faster tempo song Draco laughed and swung Hermione around. She shrieked at the sudden movement but then started laughing too.

After the second bottle of wine was finished both were feeling quite tipsy. 'Do you live far?' asked Draco as they walked into the warm summer night.

'No not far at all. Just a few roads down.'

'Can I walk you home then?' not wanting to part from her company just yet.

'Yes, thanks. That would be nice.' She smiled.

He threw caution to the wind probably helped along by the alcohol and took her hand in his as they walked. To his pleasure she took it.

When they arrived at Hermione's front door she hesitated before asking. 'Why did you ask me out tonight Draco?'

He looked at her serious now. 'I've liked you for a long time Hermione.' He said this taking a few steps closer to her. She now had her back against her door.

'Really?' she asked. 'You were always so mean to me.'

'I know and I'm sorry for that but I thought if I treated you mean I might start to feel different.' He said going even closer to her. She looked slightly nervous now. He put a hand by either side of her head on the door at looked at her.

'And did you?' she asked biting her lipstick red lip with her teeth.

He let out a small growl as a shiver ran through him. He took his thumb and released her lip from her teeth. 'Don't do that Hermione I don't know if I'd be able to control myself.'

She gasped. 'Are you sure you want this Draco?'

He answered her question by taking her mouth with his. Wow she tasted amazing. He ran his tongue on her lips asking her for entry and she let him. She opened her mouth and he took it greedily. He moved closer to her still and put his hands on her hips forcing her closer. She put her arms around his neck kissing him just as greedily.

When they parted they were both flushed and grinning. 'Does that answer your question Hermione?' he breathed.

'I think so.' She said panting slightly.

He gave her one more kiss before saying goodnight. 'I'll be in touch Granger. I haven't had enough of you yet.'

She was left leaning against her door getting her breath back watching him leave before she entered her flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione practically fell through the front door to find Ginny waiting up. She walked up to the couch and sat down taking her shoes off.

'Good night then?' Ginny asked laughing. Hermione wondered what was so funny. 'Good kisser is he?' Ginny asked. Hermione looked puzzled which made Ginny laugh harder. 'Your lipstick is everywhere. If it's not from kissing I am extremely curious as to what it's from.'

Hermione blushed but grinned. Laughing she said 'It was a good night. We went to an Italian restaurant on the high street it had a dance floor in the middle. We ate, we drank, we laughed, and we danced. And yes we kissed.'

Ginny wanted more details. 'Come on then! Was he a good kisser?'

Hermione grinned. 'Oh god yes! I feel like I'm on fire.'

'So are you going to see each other again?' Ginny asked curious.

'I think so. He said he wasn't finished with me yet.' She said laughing. 'And I'm quite happy he's not because after that kiss…' she sighed and fanned her face.

Ginny got serious now. 'So did you ask him why he asked you out now?'

'He said he's liked me for ages and the only reason he treated me so badly in school was he hoped it would change his feelings towards me. I asked him if it did to which he answered me with that kiss.'

'You do know we need to tell Harry this now it's happened and you hope will happen again?'

Hermione sighed. 'Yes I know I need to tell him. When is he coming round next?'

'We won't see him till Sunday at the burrow, but Hermione I think Ron's coming on Sunday.' Ginny said cautiously. 'He's finished his training abroad. I only found out this afternoon after you left.'

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had loved Ron once but he'd also broke her heart and now the most unlikely person had come along and had started to repair it.

Draco was in the local muggle pub with Blaise. Blaise was interrogating him about his date with Hermione. 'Come on Draco, What happened?'

Draco laughed. 'We had a great time. I walked her home and we kissed.'

Blaise didn't seem to want to believe him. 'Just kissed? Come on Draco! Nothing more?'

'I swear Blaise just a kiss. But fuck what a kiss it was mate. I can still feel it now.' Draco went into a day dream remembering how Hermione tasted and reacted to his kiss.

'Man by the look on your face you've got it bad!' Blaise chuckled.

'I've had it bad since we were fourteen and I seen her at the yule ball. You remember that?' Draco asked.

'Remember it? Yeah I ended up snogging one of the girls from Beauxbatons freaky little thing she was.' Blaise laughed. 'But I do know what you mean about Hermione. She turned a lot of guys' heads that night.'

Draco laughed 'yeah I know. You should have seen her last night. She looked amazing. She had these red lips, man, and wow!'

'So you think this is gonna go somewhere?' Blaise asked

'I don't know man.' He said honestly. 'But I'm sure gonna give it a shot.'

Hermione came home from work that Saturday to find Ginny bouncing up and down screaming that an owl had just delivered a letter for her from Draco. Hermione grabbed it and opened it nervously.

_Hermione,_

_I had a great night last night. I told you then I wasn't finished with you and I meant it. Will you join me for dinner at my place tomorrow? Let me know soon. _

_Draco._

Hermione re-read the letter twice before Ginny snatched it from her to read it. 'You have to reply saying yes. Obviously.'

'What about dinner at The Burrow?' Hermione asked.

'I'm sure we'll get along fine without you Hermione! You have a chance here and you should take it.' Ginny grinned.

'What about talking to Harry though?' Hermione asked.

'I'll talk to him for you. I'm sure I can make him see sense. I'm very persuasive you know.' She said giggling. 'And at the same time Ron can know you've moved on cause I'll tell them you're not there because of a date.'

Hermione gasped. 'Ginny you can't tell them it's with Draco what will your family think of me?'

'Oooh Draco is it now.' Ginny laughed. 'Don't worry about my family Hermione they love you. But if you don't want them to know I'll wait till after and bring harry here to tell him how does that sound?'

'That sounds ok.' She said smiling. 'I should answer Draco.' She said as she ran to her room to get parchment and ink. She wrote out that she would be there and asked what time and where he lived and sent it off with their owl Pepper.

After she sent it she gasped and turned to Ginny worried. 'What now? Ginny asked.

'Ginny! Its dinner at his place! What if he's expecting more than a kiss?'

Ginny laughed. 'I know my brother wasn't the best boyfriend Hermione but don't tell me you two didn't do more than kiss.'

Hermione looked shocked. 'Well, no we did do more than kiss but not, well, Ginny I'm sorry but I don't think Ron was very good!'

This made Ginny shriek with laughter she was on the couch holding her stomach. Her laughter was infectious for Hermione stated to giggle watching her. 'Oh Ginny! What am I going to do?'

'I'm sure it'll be fine Hermione.' Wiping tears from her eyes. 'Maybe you'll get a real experience of what a real man should be like in bed.' Ginny said this with a smirk on her face. Hermione bit her lip excitement starting to rise, when she remembered the last time she bit her lip and she blushed from the memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione was once again fussing over her wardrobe. Should she dress up or should she go casual. 'Go in the middle, dressy casual.' Ginny said.

'What does that mean Ginny?' said Hermione panicking now she only had an hour before she was meant to be at Draco's.

'Ok, let me take a look.' She said starting to rifle through Hermione's clothes. 'Ha! Here we go. Wear this.' Handing Hermione a black skirt that came mid-thigh and a pale pink top.

'Thankyou Ginny!' Hermione said gratefully.

'Right I have to go now the family will be wondering where I am.' She hugged Hermione good bye. 'Good luck.'

Hermione arrived at Draco's apartment not too far from her own. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. When he answered he had a smile on his face. He thought she looked as good as ever her hair down tonight draping over her shoulders. No red lips tonight but pale pink to match her top.

'Come in Hermione. You look beautiful.' He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her pink lips. 'Can I get you a glass of wine?' he asked leading her into the apartment.

'Yes please Draco.' She answered smiling.

He came back with her wine. Handing it to her. 'How was your day yesterday Hermione?' he led her to the couch and they sat down.

'I was working yesterday, but it was ok.' She looked at him feeling the stirrings from the memory of when they were last alone together. She quickly took a sip of wine. 'How was yours Draco?'

'It was good I went out and had a drink with Blaise.' He smiled. 'We were talking about the yule ball at Hogwarts. Do you remember?'

'Yes how could I forget? It was such a fun night.' She said this grinning.

'That night is the night I realized how beautiful you were, at only fourteen. I remember watching you dance with Viktor Krum. Your smile lighting your face.' He looked at her she was blushing again he was starting to like this blush. She'd taken her lip in her teeth again. He set down his glass of wine and took hers from her hand set hers down too and moved closer to her on the couch. 'I do believe I warned you about biting your lip with me Hermione.'

She let her lip go with a gasp seeing the hunger in his eyes. He leaned over her and took her mouth with his and gently bit her bottom lip himself. She let out a small moan at this. It spurred him on and he deepened the kiss. He positioned himself between her legs and grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her down so she was laying on her back she let out a gasp at this. He balanced himself on his elbows both sides of her head and looked down at her. She was slightly out of breath, he couldn't believe he'd finally got her here with him. He wasn't going to waste it. He took her mouth again his tongue begging for entry she opened he mouth and put her hands on his head bringing him closer into the kiss. He left her mouth and started to plant kisses along her jaw line nibbling slightly as he went. He nuzzled into her neck letting out a groan. He moved along her shoulder kissing her pale skin, moving the strap of her top off her shoulder as he went.

'Draco!' she gasped. His kisses felt so good along her burning skin. He moved back towards her neck along her collar bone. She arched into him. He in turn pushed himself into her showing her his pleasure.

'Draco!' she said again. 'Wait!' he pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes.

'What's the matter Hermione? Don't you want this?' he sounded like he had hurt in his voice.

'Yes Draco I do!' Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position. 'But Draco, I need to know you care. I need to be able to trust you, know you'll treat me right.'

Draco kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Hermione Friday night I told you I believed you deserve a real relationship. I want to give you that. I want to earn your trust and treat you like you should be treated. Listen Hermione, we can go slowly if you want I won't pressure you.' He was watching her he wasn't sure she believed him. Damn that Weasley for ruining her. 'Let's have dinner.' He said standing up and holding out his hand for her. She took it gingerly. Instead of leading her to the table he pulled her too him and took her in his arms. He tilted here head up to look at him. 'Hermione, please believe me I don't want ruin this.'

She believed him and she leaned up to kiss him and he took her kiss gratefully.

After dinner Draco asked if he could walk her home and she accepted. They walked had in hand talking small talk. Hermione was worried she had ruined things with her insecurity. As they reached her front door she said 'you're a good cook Draco I enjoyed dinner'

'Well I'll not wait too long before I ask again then.' He smiled.

'So you do want to do this again?' she checked.

'Yes Hermione many more times.' He leaned forward planning on giving her a light reassuring kiss but Hermione pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. When they broke apart they were both slightly out of breath.

'Shall we do something in the week then?' he asked still wrapped in each other embrace.

'Yes I'd like that.' She grinned.

At that point they heard raised voices from her apartment. Hermione recognized the voice of Harry Potter. 'I hear voices outside. Do you think they're outside together now?'

'I don't know but what does it matter?' Ginny asked.

'It's Malfoy Ginny that's what.' He said.

Hermione looked at Draco he looked slightly worried.

'You better go.' She said. 'I can handle this.'

'Are you sure?' he asked concern showing in his voice.

'Yes I'm sure. I'll see you in the week.' She said planting a kiss on him. She watched him walk down the hall slightly then turn and disaparate. She took a deep breath and entered her apartment. She almost walked straight into Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Trying to keep her voice calm and level she said 'Hello Harry.' Feeling she would need a drink with this conversation she went straight for the kitchen and fond the bottle of Madame Rosmetas oak matured mead and poured herself a large glass and took a swig. Harry followed her in.

'Well? Are you going to explain yourself?' he said almost shouting.

'What is there I have to explain exactly?' she asked her temper raising slightly.

At this point Draco had just aparated back outside the door. He couldn't help himself he had to know that she was ok. He went to the door and listened.

'What are you doing going out with Malfoy of all people?' Harry asked.

'Why not Harry? Has it crossed your mind he's changed? It's been three years after all. Or are you just so stubborn you don't want to believe it?' she said her voice rising.

'What about Ron, Hermione? He came back for you.' Harry said.

'Oh fantastic after almost a year of him practically ignoring me, even when we were going out he wasn't interested. Now all of a sudden he is and I'm meant to fall at his feet?' Hermione shouted.

Harry seemed shocked. 'It's Ron though Hermione you two are meant to be together almost as much as me and Ginny.'

Hermione took a deep breath and said to Harry. 'I know he's your best friend Harry but Ron and I are over. There's no changing that now.'

'And Malfoy treats you right does he?' Harry's voice becoming lighter.

'Yes he does.' Hermione answered hoping this was coming to an end.

'Right. Ok then. Just be careful with him Hermione.' Harry said cautiously.

'I will' Hermione said.

Draco was outside he couldn't hear anything anymore he needed to see that she was ok so he knocked. Ginny answered the door. She looked shocked but stepped aside and let him in.

'Is Hermione here?' he asked.

'Erm yeah she's just in the kitchen I'll go get her.' And she walked out to get her.

He heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen and a moment later Hermione came out. She looked flustered but otherwise ok.

Hermione smiled at Draco. 'What are you doing here?'

'I couldn't just leave you I needed to check you were ok.' He opened his arms for her and she walked into them and he held her tight. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes thankyou.' She gave him a small kiss before realizing they had an audience. She turned to look at Harry and Ginny. Ginny had a huge grin on her face she didn't even try to hide and Harry looked like a huge internal fight was raging in him.

Draco took his arms away from Hermione but took her hand instead looking at Harry as if waiting for Harry to do something. He did he walked forward toward Draco and Hermione. Ginny took a step forward as if to stop him, but Harry just held his hand out to Draco. Draco hesitated before shaking his hand.

'Hurt her in anyway Malfoy and you'll regret it.' Harry said

'I don't plan to do anything that will hurt Hermione.' He turned and looked at Hermione, who seemed to have gone into shock, and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. 'Well now that I know you're ok I'll leave you to it.'

'You can stay if you like.' She said while they walked to the door.

'No I don't want to stretch my luck.' He grinned. 'I'll see you soon Hermione.' He gave her a kiss before leaving.

Hermione closed the door and turned round to face Harry and Ginny.

'I better go too. I've got work tomorrow and I have something to tell Ron.' Harry said. He walked over to Hermione and hugged her. 'As long as he makes you happy Hermione.'

'He does Harry.' She let him go smiling.

Harry gave Ginny a goodbye kiss and apparated. The girls flopped onto the couch.

'My what an eventful night.' Ginny yawned.

'I know. How was dinner at the burrow?' Hermione asked taking her shoes off and rubbing her feet.

'Almost as eventful as this evening.' Ginny said.

'Why what happened?' Hermione asked curious.

'Well Fleur announced she's pregnant.' Ginny smiled.

'Oh my god! That's amazing!' Hermione said.

'I know right.' Ginny grinned. 'But the best reaction was when I said you couldn't come because you had a date. Every pair of eyes went to Ron. Who just stared at me like I'd just grew horns. Then I get bombarded with questions like who is it? Where did you meet him? Do they know him? I just said it was someone you used to know and had bumped into them at Diagon Alley. That was all I knew and to stop asking.'

'I bet they never.' Hermione smiled.

'No George kept trying to catch me off guard hoping I would slip up.' Ginny giggled.

Hermione grew serious. 'They're all going to have the same reaction Harry did aren't they?'

'I don't know Hermione. I think George and my parents will be ok. My mum just turned round to Ron at one point and just went 'well it's your own fault Ronald letting that girl slip away!'' Ginny laughed. 'Ron just grunted and carried on shoveling food in his mouth.'

'I'll have to show my face next Sunday then.' She sighed.

'Not to make things worse, but I think Ron did come back for you. I heard him tell dad that they wanted him to stay over there now he's qualified but he had reasons he wanted to come back. But then later on I heard him tell George he was thinking of going back.' Ginny said.

'It's too late for me and Ron now. Hopefully he knows that too.' With this the girls decided it was time for bed and said goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next week went by in a blur. Hermione had hardly spent a day without Draco's company. He'd surprised her with lunch at work in St Mungos where she was in her last year of training to be healer, she'd decided this after seeing all the injured after the war. She was also spending most of her evenings at his apartment. On the Friday evening after dinner they were on the couch when Hermione received an owl from Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ginny told us about you and Draco Malfoy. So i'm writing to ask you both to The Burrow on Sunday for tea. If you two are to be together we would like to meet the new Draco. _

_Love Molly._

Hermione showed Draco the letter. 'What do you think?' she asked.

'I don't know Hermione.' He said a look of worry on his face. 'Mrs. Weasley has always seemed nice and she doesn't seem to mind us being together but what about the others? You can't say they'll all be the same. I'm sure Ron, for instance, would have much the same reaction as Harry did.'

'Yes, but they've had a week for this to sink in.' she said. 'When they see us together I'm sure they'll accept it.' She gave him a kiss.

'If it's important to you I'll come.' He assured her.

'Thankyou Draco. The Weasley's are like my family. I'll let her know to expect you.' At this she straddled him on the couch. Their kisses had started to increase in passion and need and she knew it wouldn't be long before she gave into her want.

Sunday came and Hermione and Ginny were getting ready. Hermione's nerves were increasing. She confided in Ginny last night. 'What if they all react like Harry did?'

'My mum is actually excited for you Hermione. She said it's a sign the war is well and truly over when two enemies unite in love.' Ginny giggled. 'You know what she's like.'

'What about Ron and George?' Hermione asked.

'Well George was gob smacked, didn't know how to react. I think he'll be ok though. As for Ron I don't know what he'll be like. Harry said when he told him he just downed a glass of fire whiskey grunted and reached for another. Ron's so unpredictable sometimes it's hard to say.' Ginny tried a weak smile. 'What does Draco think?'

'He's worried too. He doesn't want to rock anything he knows you're all as closes as family.' She sighed.

'What time is he meeting us?' Ginny asked.

'He's meeting us there, he doesn't want to turn up empty handed.' Hermione replied.

'Ever the gentleman. Hey?' Ginny grinned. 'You two done the nasty yet then?'

'Ginny!' Hermione shrieked throwing a cushion at her. 'No we haven't for your information. But I don't think I can hold out much longer.'

'Don't then.' Ginny giggled.

Hermione came back to the present with Ginny asking if she was ready. She headed to the living room and disaparated with Ginny.

Molly Weasley greeted them both with hugs. 'Where's Draco Hermione?'

'Oh! He won't be long he wanted to pick something up for you. Didn't want to come empty handed.' She said releasing molly to hug George.

'Sleeping with the enemy hey Hermione?' George said laughing while receiving a slap on the shoulder from her. She noticed there was no sign of Ron.

Draco had just arrived at The Burrow. Standing just outside the gate he gathered his courage. He could see the family through the kitchen window. He walked up and knocked on the door. To Draco's shock Mrs. Weasley took him into a hug.

'Welcome Draco.' She said.

'Thankyou Mrs. Weasley.' he said shocked but hugging back. 'I brought you something.' He said handing her a beautiful pink orchid.

'Oh! Thankyou Draco you didn't have to.' She said putting it on the kitchen windowsill for all to see. 'Sweet boy.' He heard her mumble.

He looked over at Hermione to see her beaming.

Just behind him the door opened and Harry and Arthur Weasley came in Harry shook Draco's hand and proceeded to Ginny. Mr. Weasley offered Draco his hand and Draco took it. 'Mr. Weasley.'

'Draco, I hope you're treating our Hermione right.' He said looking him in the eye.

'I'm hoping so.' He said giving a small smile looking over at Hermione. 'Erm, I brought you something.' He said reaching into his pocket. 'I know you like muggle things, and I saw this magazine about muggle motorcycles. Thought you might like it.'

'Oh thankyou Draco. I do like to see how they get along without magic. Fascinating.' He wondered off looking through it.

Draco started to make his way to Hermione when George stepped in his way. Without beating about the bush George said. 'You've probably heard this from Harry, Malfoy but I'll say it anyway. I don't know if you've changed or not but I'll reserve judgment for now for Hermione's sake.' He looked at Draco serious. 'Hurt her in any way and ill hurt you.'

'George!' Mrs. Weasley shouted.

'No it's ok Mrs. Weasley.' Draco said. 'Thankyou for being honest George. Now I'll be honest with you. The war changed a lot of people one of them me. In fact I was losing faith in my family's belief before that. I joined my father naively. Regretted it soon after. And you should know I don't plan on hurting Hermione, ever. If I do happen to hurt her you can do whatever you like to me.' Draco said seriously looking at George. A few tense moments passed before George extended his hand and Draco took it. The rest of the room released the breath they were holding.

Draco finally reached Hermione giving her a swift kiss on her lips. The mood at The Burrow had started to lighten. Mr. Weasley took Draco to the side to look at his magazine seeing if Draco knew anything about muggle motorcycles.

Hermione took this opportunity to take Harry aside. 'Where's Ron?' she asked.

'I don't know Molly said he was meant to be here.' He put a reassuring hand on her arm. 'I'm sure he'll be here soon'

Mrs. Weasley called everyone to tea. Everyone sat down and started to eat the only time everyone was silent.

'Mrs. Weasley this is delicious.' Draco said tasting more chicken.

'Thankyou Draco and please call me Molly.' She said smiling.

Draco smiled back with a mouth full of food. Hermione laughed wiping mash from his chin. When a voice came from the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Eurgh! That's disgusting!' A clearly drunk Ron had just arrived. Hermione's hand quickly dropped to her side.

'Now Ron let's not ruin a lovely evening.' Said Mr. Weasley.

'Ruin a lovely evening?' Ron said with shock. 'How can you say that with a death eater at the table?' shock rang through the kitchen. 'What are you doing Hermione? Have you completely lost your senses? I thought you were meant to be smart?'

'Ron!' said Harry standing up. 'Come on mate lets go. You can come to my place for some coffee.'

'No!' he shouted 'I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers.' He looked at Hermione. 'What about us?'

'What about us Ron?' She said standing up. 'You weren't bothered when we were together. What's different now?'

'I miss you! I want you back!' he said pleading in his voice. 'I know I messed up!'

Hermione was crying now Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to hurt weasley for this.

'Well it's too late. I've found someone else! Someone who treats me right!' She was shaking now.

'Malfoy treat you right? Find 'mudblood' and endearing term these days Hermione?' shock rang trough the kitchen at this Draco could take no more. He stood up.

'I think Potter is right Weasley. Let him take you home.' He said anger beginning to build.

Ron stepped forward anger on his face. Draco instinctively put his arm in front of Hermione protecting her.

Even Ron's drink fuddled mind saw this for what it was. He finally took in the scene. 'I would never hurt Hermione.'

'You already have.' Came her small voice from behind Draco.

Draco's heart squeezed. Did she still love Weasley? Draco tried to hide his hurt.

'Hermione…..' Ron started.

'Just go Ron!' Hermione shouted.

Harry took Ron out the door saying quickly to Ginny he would see her later. Draco turned to Hermione who had her face in her hand sobbing. He tried to comfort her but she took a step back.

'Thanks for tea Mrs. Weasley but I think I'm going to go home.' She said with a tear stained face.

'I understand dear.' Mrs. Weasley said. 'That blasted son of mine.'

At this she ran from the house and disaparated. Draco was in shock all he could do was stare at the spot where Hermione had disappeared. He didn't know what to do. Her movement away from him when he tried to comfort her. What did it mean? He must have shown the hurt he was feeling on his face because Ginny put a hand on his arm and told him she would go check on her. This brought him back to his senses.

'No I'll go.' He said. 'Thankyou for tea Molly. It really was delicious.'

'You're welcome Draco. Make sure our Hermione is ok.' She smiled he just nodded went outside and disaparated to Hermione's apartment.

Hermione arrived home sobbing. She was so angry at Ron. What did he think she would do? Wait for him forever? Wait until he came to his senses and realize he really did want her? She was finally starting to be happy. She felt dirty all of a sudden. She needed a bath. She went into the bathroom and started to run a bath. She could use magic but there was something soothing about hearing the sound of the water running. She added her favorite bubble bath and started to undress. What would Draco think? He probably didn't want to see her any more. Who could blame him after seeing her in this state over someone else? She tested the water and stepped in sighing. The water felt good. She stated to cry again this time she was thinking about what she would do if Draco decided to end it. She heaved a sign then heard a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco aparated straight into Hermione's living room. He looked around but couldn't see her. He moved towards where the bedrooms where thinking she would be in her room. He was walking past what he guessed was the bathroom when he heard running water and soft sobs. Draco turned back to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. He went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

'Hermione. It's me. Can I come in?' he asked softly.

'Ok.' She said almost in a whisper.

He walked in she had shut the water off and was sitting in a bath with bubbles up to her chin. She had placed her hair in a bun at the top of her head she was trying to wipe the tears from her face. His heart swelled. He made a silent vow to himself he would never do what Weasley had done to her. This beautiful woman. He handed her a glass of wine.

She took it and took a generous gulp. She was sorry for doing this to him. What must he think of her? This silly girl who broke down crying over other men.

'Thankyou.' She said 'I'm sorry for today Draco.'

He kneeled on the floor beside her. 'It's ok Hermione. It wasn't your fault.'

She sniffed. And wiped her face again.

He had to ask her how she felt about Weasley. He had to know, get his own peace of mind. He sighed and looked at the floor. 'You still love him.' He said not making it a question.

'Oh no Draco! No!' she gasped pushing herself up in the bath. Spilling water everywhere and dropping her glass of wine in the bath. Pulling his face up to meet hers with her wet hands. The look on his face was heartbreaking. 'I don't love him. I did once. I can't deny I still care about him but it's more a sisterly love. Please Draco believe me.' She was pleading he could hear it her voice.

'Your reaction to him tonight and pulling away from me when I tried to comfort you. I thought you'd changed your mind about us.' He said setting his wine down.

'No I haven't I still want this Draco. I've been so happy this past week. And it's all down to you.' She pulled him towards her and kissed him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and need shot through her. He must have read this in her eyes because he kissed her now with an almost ferocious need. He broke the kiss and stood up picking up a towel for her. He didn't want to push things.

'Come on Hermione.' He said holding it out for her. 'We need to get you dry.'

She stepped out the bath nervously biting her lip. He growled gently. She turned and stepped into the waiting towel and Draco wrapped her up. He put his hands on her shoulder and started to kiss her neck gently. She moaned and leaned into his mouth.

Hermione turned round and kissed his mouth pulling him closer to her, while Draco had hold of her hips pushing himself into her. She could feel him through her towel. She wanted him so much. She took his hand and took him to her bedroom. She turned and continued their kiss. Draco moved along her jaw kissing and nibbling making pleasure shoot through her. She moved her hands to his shirt and started to undo his buttons. He placed his hand on top of hers to stop her.

'Are you sure about this Hermione?' he said breathless.

'I couldn't be surer Draco.' Taking his mouth again.

He moved his hand so she could carry on taking off his shirt. She pulled it away from his shoulder and down his arms. Wow he had an amazing body. She ran her hands down his chest and abs towards his pants. She put her hand on his erection and he gasped. Kissing her neck harder he was sure he'd marked her. Hermione undid his pants and they slid to the floor. He paused to step out of them he was only in his black boxers now and he looked delicious. He stepped forward and pulled the towel from her and it slid to the floor lightly. He took in her body wow she was stunning. But he couldn't just look anymore he had to have her. He moved forward quickly putting his hands on her breasts and rolling her nipples in his fingers. She let out a loud moan. He smiled kissed her mouth swiftly before moving his mouth to one of her nipples sucking and gently biting.

'Oh Draco.' Hermione gasped as he moved to the other breast. He felt so good.

Draco moved her towards the bed and lay her down. He moved on top of her kissing her hungrily. Hermione moved her hands down Draco's body slowly making him shiver with pleasure, she pushed his boxers down and Draco stood up briefly to take them off. He quickly resumed what he was doing taking Hermione's mouth making her moan. He moved his hand lower and cupped her sex she gasped loudly. He moved his mouth to her neck while his thumb found her little nub of nerves and she felt pleasure sweep over her. Her carried on and put a finger inside her making her move her hips to meet him he added another and pumped his fingers still using his thumb on her clit. Hermione was meeting his thrusts with her hips and could feel herself getting closer. She moaned and felt the waves of orgasm wash over her screaming his name. She lay panting from the force of her orgasm and took his erection in her hand which made him hiss through his teeth. She started moving her hand up and down and Draco moaned her hand felt so good on him but he wanted more.

He removed her hand and positioned himself. He looked into her eyes for approval and she gave a small nod. He kissed her and entered her in one go. They both moaned with pleasure. It felt so good to be inside her. He savored it for moment before he started to move slowly getting his rhythm.

She was meeting him stroke for stroke now. She lifted her legs and locked her ankles around his waist taking him deeper. He increased his rhythm pushing harder. She was getting close again and he was ready.

'Come with me Hermione.' He whispered into her neck. She almost immediately let herself go again tightening around him forcing his relief. He spilled inside her and collapsed spent on top of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco kissed Hermione's neck noticing he had marked her and gave himself a small smile. Hermione hummed contentedly underneath him.

'I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to finish inside of you.' He said moving off her onto his back pulling her onto his chest.

'It's ok I've been taking contraceptive potion.' Laying her head on his chest and sighing.

'Anticipated this then hey?' he said chuckling. She smiled into his chest and started to drift off to sleep. After a few minutes he knew she was fast asleep from her rhythmic breathing and he realized he had a huge thirst.

He got up and put his boxers on and headed for the kitchen. He was walking past the living room when he heard a voice.

'Well hello Draco.' Ginny said laughing from the couch.

He looked over to see her sitting with Harry. Slightly embarrassed. He'd forgotten they might not be alone. 'Hey Ginny, Harry.'

'Can I get you anything Draco?' she asked looking him up and down. Earning a playful push from Harry.

'I was just going to get a glass of water.' He said starting to head for the kitchen.

Ginny stood up. 'I'll get it for you. We've got bottles in the fridge.'

'You don't have to.' He said moving to stop her.

'No its fine.' She smiled and headed for the kitchen.

Draco looked at Harry. It was obvious what Draco had been up to. He cleared his throat. 'The weasel calmed down then?' He asked.

'He'll be ok. He loves her ya know? It'll take a while.' He said looking at Draco.

'Yeah I know.' He was starting to understand.

Ginny had just come back and handed Draco his bottle of water. 'Thanks Ginny.'

'You're welcome. How's Hermione?' She asked heading back to Harry.

'She'll be ok. I think she was just hurt by Ron's reaction. She still wants to be friends.' He said.

'Comforted her well then?' Ginny asked a mischievous grin on her face.

'Ginny!' Harry said nudging her. 'I don't need to know this.'

Ginny laughed. 'It's ok I'll get all the details tomorrow anyway.'

Draco said bye and headed back to Hermione's room chuckling to himself. He liked Ginny she was straight talking. He opened Hermione's door. He looked at her curled up on her bed he couldn't help but admire her like this. She looked beautiful. He got on the bed to join her putting his half-drunk bottle of water on the side. He took her in his arms kissing her head. She stirred.

'I didn't mean to wake you.' He said stroking her head.

'Mmmm it's ok.' She smiled up at him. 'Where did you go?'

'I went to get a drink and bumped into Harry and Ginny.' He said.

'Everything ok?' Concern in her voice.

'Yeah.' He started to laugh. 'Ginny said she wants all the details tomorrow. I hope you give her a good report.'

'Ginny is terrible.' She said blushing.

Draco reached over to stroke her face when Hermione caught sight of his left forearm. She pulled back his arm and examined it.

'It's been fading ever since he died. I don't know if it will ever fade completely.' Draco said talking about his dark mark.

'I don't think mine will ever fade it stands out as if it happed yesterday.' She moved showing Draco her arm. Where the word 'mudblood' had been carved into her arm by Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt.

'I never noticed it before.' He said kissing it. He remembered that day it still haunted him.

'I use a concealment charm it wears off after a while. I only use it for work mainly, I don't know if all the patients would be very understanding.' She said looking at Draco. 'It's what I am. I'm a 'mudblood' and proud.'

He moved them so she was lying on her back and he was looking down at her. 'Don't call yourself that Hermione. It's a disgusting term and I hate to hear it coming out of your beautiful mouth.' He leaned down and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss and then pushed him on his back before straddling him and kissing him again. She looked down at him wickedly.

'You know if Ginny wants details we have to give me something to talk about.' She smiled.

'Well we can't leave you with nothing to talk about now can we?' He said chucking while taking her breasts in his hands and kneading them. All humor gone now.

Hermione arched her back and pushed her breasts into his hands. He took her nipples in both hands and started to play with them gently pulling and rolling them. She looked amazing like this in the throes of passion because of him. He could feel himself growing harder. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him hard and full of wanting. Draco ran his hands down her back and cupped he bottom. Hermione sat up raising herself, using her hand to position him properly, lowered herself slowly onto him. He filled her and they both moaned from the feel of it. Hermione started to move tantalizingly slowly. Draco let he keep the slow rhythm for a few moments but it was driving him crazy looking up at her with her head thrown back exposing her neck. He couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her hips when she lifted herself up and he thrust into her. She let a small cry of pleasure as her lifted her up and thrust again. Draco's rhythm started to become faster as they both started to reach their climax. Draco took his hand put it to Hermione's clit and rubbed. Hermione's orgasm crashed around her and she let out a cry saying his name. This sent Draco over the edge and his own orgasm took over him. Hermione collapsed onto Draco and he kissed her head.

'Do you think Ginny will be satisfied?' He asked smiling.

'Who cares?' She looked at him grinning. 'That was amazing Draco.'

'Your amazing Hermione.' He couldn't believe he was laying her with her.

She rolled off him and they snuggled and soon both drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks went by without event, and Draco and Hermione were happy. One evening they were sat on the couch in Hermione's apartment watching a film when Ginny aparated into the living room screaming and crying. Hermione shot up.

'Ginny what's wrong?' Panic hitting her. All Ginny could do was hold up her left hand. To which Hermione joined in Ginny's screams. Just then Harry aparated to join them a grin on his face.

'Do you know what's going on here?' Draco asked confused.

'Err, yeah I just asked Ginny to marry me!' He grinned sheepishly.

'Congratulations man!' Draco said hugging him. 'You caught a good one there.'

'I know!' Harry couldn't wipe the smile from his face. 'I thought this was the perfect time. I've just finished my auror training and we can spend more time together now.'

'I get it.' Draco couldn't help smiling himself. The girls were still screaming. 'If this gets any worse only dogs will be able to hear them.' Draco laughed.

At that point Hermione came running up to Harry to hug him. 'Congratulations Harry! Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?' She asked releasing him.

'I thought I'd surprise you both!' He laughed.

'Oh! Harry I'm so happy for you!' Hermione had tears in her eyes as she hugged him again.

Draco took this opportunity to go and congratulate Ginny who was still crying. 'Congrats Ginny!' He said bringing her into a hug.

'Thanks Draco. I still can't believe it's real.' She said with a watery smile.

Harry and Hermione joined them both now. Both men taking their other half into hugs.

'We have to go tell my parents.' Ginny said.

'Well your Dad knows I asked him for permission. I asked him not to tell Molly I thought you'd want to tell her yourself.' He said.

'Thankyou Harry. Let's go.' And they disaparated.

'I'm happy for them.' Draco said turning to Hermione who had tears running down her cheeks. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes I'm fine. I'm just so happy for them.' She sniffed. 'They really do belong together. It took Harry a while to realize it but he got there.'

'I wouldn't have thought we'd belong together either, years ago.' He said bringing her a tighter embrace. 'And look at us now.' He said planting a kiss on her.

'I know.' She smiled kissing him back.

A month later was Harry and Ginny's engagement party at The Burrow. She and Ginny got ready early to go and help Mrs. Weasley get everything together. Hermione was helping get the food together when a cough came from behind her. She turned around to find Ron at the other end of the kitchen. She was very aware she hadn't seen Ron for six weeks since his outburst.

'Hello Hermione.' He said.

'Ron.' She replied shortly.

'How are you?' He asked.

'Fine.' She still hadn't forgiven him for the way he had acted.

'Listen Hermione I need to talk to you.' He started but at the moment Draco entered laughing with Harry at his side. She saw Ron stiffen and the laughter on Draco's face disappeared. Draco walked up to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders protectively.

'Malfoy.' Ron said through his teeth.

'Weasel.' Draco replied equal dislike in his voice.

The tension was palpable. Harry stepped forward. 'Listen guys can you two either try to be civil or stay out of each other's way? If anything happens Molly and Ginny will kill us all!' he said positioning himself between them.

Ron grunted and left Harry following. Hermione curled herself tighter into Draco's chest he was wearing her favorite blue shirt. Mrs. Weasley came in then looking flustered.

'I thought you had come to help! Don't you get enough of each other at home?' she said.

They laughed and got on with the jobs she had given them.

Later that evening the drinks were flowing and the laughter rising. Hermione had had quite a bit to drink and had gone inside to take a break from the party. She'd just sat down when Ron followed her in.

'I'm not in the mood Ron!' she said sighing and closing her eyes.

Unknown to the two of them Draco had come in to check on Hermione, when he noticed the two of them. He hid himself so he could listen.

The next thing Hermione knew Ron was on his knees in front of her crying. 'Please Hermione!' He sobbed. 'You've had your revenge on me. Just stop hurting us both and end things with Malfoy and come back home to me.'

Hermione just sat there. Her drink addled mind didn't know how to process this. Ron sensing an opportunity leaned forward and kissed her. Draco hissed but didn't move he wanted to see what her reaction would be.

Hermione was shocked but his kiss felt so familiar. For a moment she kissed him back feeling the familiar caress of his lips on hers. Then the thought of Draco and pushed him away.

'No! Ron!' she whispered. 'I can't, were over. I'm with Draco now you need to accept this and move on too.'

Ron picked up Hermione's hand. 'Ok I'll stop for now. But understand me Hermione, as soon as he fucks up, and he will, I'm sure of that.' He looked straight in her eyes. 'I'll be there. I'll never stop loving you Hermione. My worst mistake was letting you go.' He stood up and left her.

Draco watched them together he wasn't comfortable with how long it took Hermione to push the weasel away. He watched him leave then went in to find Hermione. She looked at him tears streaked down her face. She could tell he had seen what had happened.

'I'm sorry Draco.' She said standing and walking over to him.

'Let's settle this now Hermione, before we go any further.' He said not being able to look at her in the eye. 'Who do you want?'

'You Draco!' she said without hesitation. 'I love you!'

'Really?' He said his heart swelling.

'Yes! I don't want Ron he snuck up on me.' She pleaded silently that he would believe her.

He took her in his arms and he kissed her head. 'I love you too.'

She lifted her head smiling and they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor in the garden. It was very similar to when Bill and Fleur got married here. He swung her into his arms and she giggled. He looked down on her, cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. She had her hands on his waist. He leaned forward and put his forehead to hers. They stayed like this for the duration of the song, ignoring what was happening around them. Every now and again Draco would press a kiss to her lips.

Ron watched the two of them on the dance floor. It hit him then, watching them that they did care for each other. He'd also made up his mind that he wasn't going to give up either.

The song changed, Draco and Hermione moved and changed their dance to fit the tempo of the next song. A thought hit Draco then.

'What will you do when Ginny moves out?' He asked.

'I have no idea. I won't be able to afford our flat on my own. I'll have to find somewhere cheaper.' She sighed.

'How about you move in with me?' He asked. He hadn't thought about it before but it felt right.

'Are you sure Draco?' She asked but couldn't help smiling.

'Yes I'm sure. Will you?' He asked smiling back.

'Yes!' She jumped on him, he caught her and she hugged him, giggling.

'May I cut in?' It was Harry. He had noticed that Hermione looked upset before and wanted to check on her.

'Sure.' Draco said. 'Just have her back in one piece.'

Harry led Hermione on the dance floor. She was still smiling.

'I was going to ask if you were ok. I saw you looking upset before, but you seem fine now.' He said.

'Yes. I'm ok. It was Ron. He kissed me.' She told Harry.

'He never?' Harry asked shocked. 'I'll kill him. Well to be honest I'm surprised he had the courage. Does Draco know?'

'Yes. He saw it all. I told Ron he needs to move on that it's not going to happen between us again. He said he would never give up.' She said this being led by harry around the dance floor.

'How is Draco taking it?' Harry asked.

'Probably worse than he shows, but he knows I love him.' She said looking over at Draco. 'He just asked me to move in with him.'

'That's amazing Hermione.' Harry said genuinely happy for her. 'Anyone can see how much you love each other when they see you together.'

'Thankyou Harry.'

Draco watched Harry and Hermione on the dance floor. He couldn't wait to get her home. He was watching how graceful she was. He felt a sudden slap on his shoulder and turned to find Ginny looking at him.

'I've been stood here for ages.' She giggled. Then turning serious she said. 'You seem to be making her happy Draco. I'm happy for the two of you.'

'Thankyou Ginny.' He turned to her and held out his hand. 'How about we give them a run for their galleons?'

She giggled and took his hand. The rest of the night flew by with much dancing. Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms, he had to shake her awake so they could aparate home. He led the way and took her back to his apartment which would soon be their home together. He lay her down in bed, taking off her dress and tucking her in. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and found an owl tapping on his window. He opened it up and let it in, then took the letter from its leg. He read the letter and dread filled him. His parents were coming to visit him. He knew they wouldn't approve of his choice of girl. His mother might be persuaded. His father on the other hand would be a completely different matter. He decided water wasn't what he needed now and poured a glass of fire whiskey, which he downed in one.

He had a week to prepare for their visit, and to think of how he would tell them about how he fallen in love with a muggle born.

Draco woke the next morning to find Hermione gone. He walked out of the bedroom and smelt the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. He followed the scent and came across a sight he wouldn't forget easily. Hermione was dancing around the kitchen, with her headphones in, wearing only his blue shirt from last night. A huge grin formed on his face, he stood and watched her waiting to see how long it would take her to notice.

Hermione was dancing to one of her favorite songs cooking eggs and bacon for Draco. She turned to the door and shrieked. Draco was stood there laughing at her. 'You scared me half to death.' She shouted but smiling, taking out her headphones. 'I was just making you breakfast.'

'Please don't let me stop you. I love watching you dance.' He grinned, and she threw a tea towel at him.

They ate breakfast at the table Hermione reading The Daily Prophet. Draco mulling over how he would tell her about his parents visit. He decided to just get it over with. 'Hermione?'

'Yes Draco.' She said looking up from the paper.

'I got an owl from my parents last night.' He looked at her then pushed on. 'They're coming to visit next week, and I want to tell them about us,'

Hermione didn't know what to say. She know of Draco's parent's hatred of muggle borns. Especially his fathers he was one of Voldemort's highest ranked death eaters. She gulped. 'Ok Draco.'

'I have to tell them Hermione.' He took her hand. 'I love you and want to be with you. They will just have to understand.'

She looked shaken. He stood up and walked towards her kneeling in front of her taking her hands in his. She looked down on him.

'I will tell them on my own, you don't even have to see them if you don't want to.' He kissed her hands.

'No Draco.' She took a deep breath. 'I want to be with you when you tell them you shouldn't have to do this on your own.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next week went by with Draco and Hermione deciding how best to tell his parents. They also knew that Hermione wouldn't just be any muggle born to them. She was part of The Dark Lords downfall. The friend of Harry Potter. The one who had caused them the most trouble. Draco had written to them telling them he would be introducing his girlfriend to them but didn't say who it was.

The night before his parents' arrival they decided that doing it in public would be best. Draco would take them to the wizard pub The Silver Hippogriff and Hermione would join them later on.

Draco was sat in his living room with a coffee and The Daily Prophet when he heard the familiar pop of apparition behind him. He took a deep breath and turned round to meet his parents. He hugged his mother and shook his father's hand.

'How are you Draco?' His mother asked. 'I've missed you.'

'I couldn't be better mother.' He smiled at her. 'You'll meet the reason later.'

'Will you not give us a hint who it is Draco?' His mother asked.

'There are only a few pure blood families left.' His father said stiffly. 'His choice his small.'

So it began. His father and his blood status. He hated this. You'd think after the war and everything their family had been through he'd be different. He should tell Hermione not to come he'll tell them on his own, but even as he thought this he knew she would never agree.

Later that afternoon they arrived at The Silver Hippogriff, they were going to order food. Draco was getting nervous and kept looking at the door waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Hermione was in her room getting up the courage to go meet Draco. She wouldn't have to go through introducing Draco to her parents. The year after the war, when everything had calmed down, she went looking for her parents only to find them in Sydney extremely happy with a new six month old girl called Jessica. Seeing them like that Hermione had made the heart breaking decision to leave them there. She thought of them all the time but was happy with the decision she'd made knowing they were happy. She took a deep breath and aparated to The Silver Hippogriff.

'Here she is.' Draco said standing up and watching Hermione come to him. When she reached him he took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. 'Mother, father I would like you to meet Hermione Granger. My girlfriend.' He pulled her tighter to him. 'Hermione this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy my parents.'

His parents were in shock it was clear to anyone. His mother broke the spell first.

'Hello Hermione. You are certainly not what we expected.' But she smiled at them both.

'Draco.' Said his father. 'Tell me this is some ridiculous joke.'

'No Father it's not.' He looked at his father straight. 'We'll be living together soon. I love her.'

'THIS MUDBLOOD DRACO!' His father screamed. 'Have you lost all sense of honor?'

'No father.' He said looking at him 'I've found some.'

'I cannot believe this.' He turned to Hermione standing. 'You have used some type of potion to bewitch my son, make him believe himself in love with you.'

'No I haven't.' said Hermione weakly.

'Don't you dare address me you filthy mudblood.' Lucius roared.

Draco saw his father reach for his wand and he immediately reached for his own pointing it at arm's length in front of Hermione protecting her. He heard his father utter 'Cruc….' And Draco screamed 'Protego!' protecting him and Hermione. The force of Draco's spell threw his father up and over the opposite table.

Draco grabbed Hermione took one look at his mother saying 'goodbye' and aparated to his apartment. Hermione was shaking in his arms. He quickly waved his wand to put a charm on his apartment against apparition, incase his father decided to come. He took Hermione to the bedroom.

'Lay here with me Hermione.' He said pulling her the bed. She was still shaking. 'Shhh. It's ok Love.'

After a while she calmed down. 'I'm sorry Draco.' She whispered.

'You have nothing to apologize for.' He said kissing her on her head. 'We knew that this wouldn't go smoothly. It went as bad as it could have gone. I'll never forgive my father for trying to use an unforgivable on you Hermione.'

They lay there for a while before making some dinner. In the middle of eating they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other nervously. Draco picked up his wand and went to the door, to find his mother.

'Draco, I'm alone. Can I come in?' She asked. Draco stepped aside so she could come inside. She saw Hermione there. 'I didn't realize you would be here Hermione, but that's good I should say this to both of you.'

Draco walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her. Narcissa smiled.

'You two do look good together.' She walked up to them and out a hands on their arms. 'I know it took a lot for you to tell us, especially your father, about your relationship. I also know you wouldn't have told us unless it was serious.' She paused looking at them. Draco was smiling and Hermione a little shocked. 'I hope you are happy together. I also want you to know that I will make your father see sense that this is happening. Believe it or not Draco your father loves you and won't want to lose you. I'll leave you now.'

She gave Draco a kiss and held her arms out for Hermione, who hesitated before walking into her arms tears in her eyes. 'Thankyou Mrs. Malfoy.'

'No thankyou Hermione, for making my son happy. And please call me Narcissa. Goodbye.' She left smiling to her son.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco turned to Hermione smiling. He looked at her and an instant need took over him. He took her in his arms and kissed her making it clear what he wanted. She responded tugging at the t-shirt he was wearing. He lifted it off, only breaking their kiss for a second. He pushed the straps of Hermione's dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and he groaned instantly putting his hands on her breasts. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed kissed her mouth and made his way down her body kissing and nipping along the way. He reached her underwear and ran his tongue along the top of them making her push her hips towards him. He pulled them from her hips and threw them away. He teased her for a moment and kissed around not touching where she needed him most. 'Draco' she moaned. He smiled on her skin and moved to kiss her clit and she gasped. He felt so good there. He moved his tongue along her gently stoking her. It was driving her crazy, she was building closer to climax. He suddenly sucked and gently bit her clit sending her over the edge, orgasm raging through her body. He kissed her again and moved back up her body.

She was smiling as she kissed him on his mouth tasting herself. She pushed him away forcing him to lie on his back it was her turn to repay the favor. She trailed her tongue down his chest and abs coming to his pants she took them off with his boxers. He sprung to attention in front of her. She leant down and kissed the top of him. It sent shivers of pleasure through him. She took him in her mouth and began to suck and lick him. He moaned. What this girl could do to him. He could take it no longer he had to be inside her. He pulled Hermione up and positioned her on top of him and thrust deep inside her his tempo was fast as he thrust again and again. Hermione came around him and he thrust twice more before finishing himself. They lay panting together.

Later that night Hermione was in her apartment with Ginny. She had just recounted the events of the day.

'He tried to use Crucio on you?' Ginny was astonished.

'I know if Draco hadn't been there.' She shuddered. 'I don't want to think about it.'

'Well Narcissa seems to be ok.' She said flicking through a bridal magazine.

'Yeah. It was a shock no denying that.' Just then a knock came at the door. They looked at each other they weren't expecting anyone. Hermione opened the door to find Lucius Malfoy stood in front of her.

'Miss Granger.' He said with a slight sneer.

'Mr. Malfoy.' She said she didn't know how to react to this visit.

'I would like a word with you.' He said stepping past her into the apartment. He looked at Ginny but said nothing to her. Turning to face Hermione he said. 'My wife informs me that I must accept this…. Situation or risk losing my son. After what happened in The Silver Hippogriff this afternoon I realize that my son does care for you. Whatever people think of me I don't love my son Miss Granger. He is my only child.'

Hermione didn't know how to react to this. What should she say? What should she do?

'Draco will not see me. I hope you will inform him of my visit to you. How I have extended a curtesy to you.' He said still looking down slightly on Hermione.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy. The last thing I want to do is cause a rift in your family.' Hermione said nervously.

'Yes well that being said there is no denying that my actions this afternoon have pushed my son away from me, and I fear you are the only one who can get him to speak to me again.' He sighed and straightened up. 'Well goodnight Miss Granger.' With that he let himself out of the door.

Ginny and Hermione just stared at each other. Had this really just happened? Lucius Malfoy coming to see her asking for help with Draco? She couldn't risk aparating right now her emotions were too high. So she sent Draco an owl asking him to come over. Twenty minutes later he arrived in the living room. He looked at Hermione and Ginny who both had large glasses of wine and a bottle on the table.

'What's wrong? What's happened?' He was worried by the looks on their faces.

'Your father has just paid me a visit.' Hermione said taking a swig of wine.

Draco looked shocked and moved to Hermione sitting in front of her. 'What? Are you ok? What did he do to you?'

'I'm fine Draco. He didn't do anything.' She took another sip of wine. 'He wanted me to get you to talk to him. He said you won't see him.'

'No I won't.' He looked at her. 'Not after this afternoon.'

'I think he's sorry he hurt you Draco.' She said looking at him. 'You should go and see him.'

'I'm not going to do that Hermione.' How could she be saying this?

'He told me he loves you and doesn't want to lose you.' She put her hand on her cheek. 'Go see your father Draco. You can both have it out and get it over with. I don't want to be the reason you don't talk.'

He looked into her eyes. He knew she was right he'd have to talk to his father. 'You're amazing you know that right?' He said kissing her.

'You should tell me more often.' She said smiling.

Draco took a deep breath and aparated to outside Malfoy Manor. He hadn't been back here since leaving for Germany and would have gladly stayed away. He walked up through the gates, and pushed the front door open.

'Mother! Father!' He called out his shout echoing through the cold rooms.

His mother came running towards him her arms outstretched. 'Oh Draco. Your Father will be happy.'

'Let's save that for after I've seen him shall we?' He said hugging his mother. His father came striding out of his study then. Draco straightened. 'What do you think you're doing? Going to Hermione like that?'

'I wanted to make things right.' He said. 'I don't want to lose you. If that means me accepting you being with a mudb…..muggle born' He corrected himself. 'Then that is what I'll do.'

Draco didn't quite believe him. 'After the stunt you pulled this afternoon you think I'm just going to forgive you? You nearly tortured the girl I love!'

'No I know it will be something I have to earn.' He looked at Draco. 'But please Draco let me try.'

'One more stunt like that father.' Draco looked at him. 'And I'll never speak to you again. I expect you to make a proper apology to Hermione. If it wasn't for her I would never have come here.'

'Of course.' His father said with a nod.

Draco said goodbye to his parents and went to find Blaise he needed a drink.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Six months later and it was the eve of Harry and Ginny's wedding. The months had flew by with wedding preparations. Hermione was Maid of Honor and had tried so many dresses on for Ginny she'd be glad if she never saw another. Even Draco had been dragged into the plans picking things up for Ginny and Molly.

A lot had changed over the months too. Ron had started to become more civil when he came to Sunday dinners at The Burrow. Draco's parents had gone back to Germany but before they left they had all gone out to dinner. It hadn't been the most comfortable affair but Hermione realized Draco's parents were trying.

Draco and Hermione were lying in bed after making love and Draco had something he wanted to talk to her about.

'Hermione?' He said into her neck.

'Mmmmmm?' She answered.

'I've been thinking about you moving in with me and the wedding tomorrow.' He said moving to look at her.

She opened her eyes. 'If you've changed your mind it's a bit late now all my stuff is here.'

'No I haven't changed my mind.' He said smiling and planting a kiss on her. 'Marry me?'

Hermione looked at him. 'What?'

'Marry me!' He repeated. 'I love you. I don't see why we should wait. I want to spend my life with you.' He kissed her. 'Grow old with you.' He kissed her again. 'Have kids with you.'

Hermione smiled at him tears in her eyes. 'Yes! Of course I will.' She kissed him.

He pulled away and leaned over to the draw beside their bed. He pulled a red velvet box out and opened it for Hermione. Inside was a gold ring with a diamond and two pink stones on either side. It was perfect. Hermione held out her left hand for Draco to put the ring on. She looked at her hand with a watery smile happy tears running down her face. She kissed him hoping to put her love in to the kiss.

Hermione and Ginny would be staying at their apartment as it was the night before the wedding. When Hermione arrived she saw Ginny hanging up her dress for the morning.

'You're late!' She said without turning round. 'You couldn't keep your hands off him for one night?'

Hermione laughed. 'Ginny!'

Ginny turned round now to see that Hermione had red eyes. 'What's wrong? I'll kill him if he's done something wrong now!'

Hermione showed Ginny her ring. Ginny screamed grabbing her had to take a closer look. 'Wow! Now that's a ring!' Ginny hugged Hermione. 'I'm so happy for you!'

'Thankyou Ginny.' She said hugging her back. 'We won't say anything till after tomorrow. It's your day.'

'Don't be stupid my mum's going to be made up.' She said grinning. 'She'll probably want you to have the wedding at The Burrow you know I think she's getting a wedding planner bug or something.' They giggled.

The rest of the night went by with wine and pampering. Hermione woke the next morning with Ginny jumping on her bed.

'It's my wedding day! I'm getting married today!' She kept jumping. 'Get up! Get up! Lots to do!'

Ginny's happiness was infectious. Hermione got up with a grin on her face. They got their dresses together and went to The Burrow. Molly Weasley was already bustling about the kitchen.

'Hello dears.' She said smiling. 'Now I've set up your old bedroom Ginny for you both to get ready in.'

'Thanks mum.' Ginny grinned. 'Hey guess what we've got more news for you!'

'Another Grandchild!' Molly bustled up to Ginny.

'No Mum!' Ginny laughed. 'Draco proposed to Hermione.'

'Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you!' She hugged her.

The rest of the morning went by in much that same way. Hermione receiving congratulations from everyone. Ginny and Hermione got ready each doing each other's hair and make-up. Ginny had eventually chose a light pink strapless gown for Hermione to wear. And it suited her skin tone.

Meanwhile Draco had arrived and Molly was keeping him busy setting up chairs. After giving him a hearty congratulations. Draco was levitating some chairs into position when Ron came to help.

'Malfoy.' He said.

'Weasley' Draco answered he was too happy to fight today.

'I'll still get her back you know.' Ron said. 'I won't give up.'

Malfoy sighed. 'Listen Weasley. It's about time you moved on. You're the one who fucked up and I'm the one she's agreed to marry.'

Ron didn't know what to say. He needed to check if it was true.

Hermione had just put the finishing touches on Ginny and she look beautiful. There was a knock on the door.

'I'll get it.' Hermione said. 'Ron. Have you come to see Ginny?'

'No I needed to see you.' Ron looked at her left hand and saw the ring. 'So it's true you're going to marry Malfoy?'

'Yes it's true.' She said and couldn't help smiling. 'He asked me yesterday.'

'Just twist the knife in.' He said sadly.

'Ron I told you we weren't going to happen.' Hermione sighed. 'Maybe now you'll be able to move on.'

Ron sighed and left.

Not long after the wedding started. Everybody stood up and watched the Bride walk down the aisle with her father. All eyes on her. Except Draco's He watched Hermione walk down the aisle behind them. She took his breath away and he couldn't help imagining what she would look like in white walking down the aisle to meet him and become his wife. He was beaming.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They watched Harry and Ginny exchange vows. Hermione with tears in her eyes. The bride and groom kissed and the celebrations began. The food was eaten and speeches given, a lot of happy tears spilt. The tables were magically cleared and a dance floor appeared. Champagne flowed though out the night. Harry came and congratulated them both on their engagement and them on his marriage. Draco and Hermione danced.

'You look stunning in that dress Hermione.' Draco said leaning closer. 'But I can't help thinking it would look better on the floor he whispered in her ear, making her blush. He loved that blush.

'Well I'm afraid that will just have to wait.' She said kissing him.

'Well what if I can't wait?' He said smiling mischievously.

Hermione look at him confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Meet me at the bathroom in ten minutes.' He kissed her and before she could object turned and headed for the house.

She couldn't believe she was considering this. She also knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She was just about to follow him when she found her path blocked by Ginny.

'What are you up to?' She questioned.

'What? Nothing.' Hermione replied.

'I know you Hermione Granger and you have a dirty look on your face.' Ginny said.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Hermione said turning red.

'You could never lie to me.' Ginny said. 'Tell me what you're up to.'

Before Hermione could answer Harry came along. 'Come on Mrs. Potter. I want to dance.' And led her to the dance floor.

Hermione headed to the house. She found the downstairs empty. She climbed the first set of stairs her anticipation growing. When she bumped into Fleur rocking her new two month old baby Frederic, after Fred.

'I cannot get 'im to sleep.' Fleur said clearly getting upset. 'And Bill is too drunk to 'elp.'

'It's ok Fleur.' Hermione said reaching for Frederic. 'I'll take him for a bit.'

Fleur handed him over gratefully. 'Thankyou 'ermione. I will just get some fresh air.'

Hermione hugged him to her chest and began to hum a tune her parents sang to her as a child.

Draco was waiting upstairs for Hermione. When she didn't show after a while he went in search of her. He went down a flight of stairs to find a door open with Hermione inside. She was holding Bill and Fleur's little boy. What a sight. He smiled to himself. He immediately thought of Hermione with their own child. She placed Frederic into the crib, and noticed Draco in the door way.

'Shhh!' she whispered putting a finger to her lips. Draco walked over to her took her in his arms and kissed her. His need had intensified seeing her there. She kissed him back matching his need. They heard footsteps on the stairs and broke apart.

'Oh! 'ermione! You are a little star.' Fleur whispered kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione led Draco to Ginny's old bedroom and closed the door. Draco pushed her up against the door and began to kiss her. He moved to her neck and started to pull up her dress. Hermione reached for her wand in her purse and muttered 'muffliato'. Draco had reached her underwear and was removing them. She tugged on his pants to undo them and Draco pushed them to the floor. He lifted her up to his hips and she locked her legs around his waist. He balanced himself with a hand on her back and a hand on her thigh and pushed into her. Hermione groaned and threw her head back. Draco took advantage and began kissing, sucking and nibbling at her neck. He kept a fast rhythm needing release. Hermione called his name when she climaxed and he followed soon after. He set Hermione down, her knees weak. They stood panting and laughing.

After a while they returned to the party. Their absence didn't seemed to have been noticed. Draco led Hermione to the dance floor.

'Seeing you with Frederic I couldn't help but think of us having our own.' He smiled at her.

'I know.' She said. 'I thought about it too.'

'Let's get married sooner rather than later.' He said looking at her.

'I like that idea.' She said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Three months later and it was the morning of Draco and Hermione's wedding. They had found a small place to get married in the country. Both the Malfoy's and the Weasley's wanted them to be married at their houses, not wanting to cause any upset they found somewhere else. They had both fallen in love with the place when they saw it. A small cottage to rent and a large back garden where the wedding would take place.

'I can't believe you're marrying Malfoy today!' Ginny laughed.

'I know with our history this certainly isn't one anyone had seen coming.' Hermione laughed too. 'I couldn't be happier though.'

They were getting ready in the main bedroom of the cottage. While Draco was getting ready with Blaise, his best man, at their apartment. Ginny, of course, was Hermione's maid of honor. Just then a knock came at the door. It was Blaise.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked worrying.

'Nothing.' Blaise laughed. 'Relax. I've just come with a message from the groom.' He smiled and handed Hermione a small parcel and an envelope. 'I think he sent me instead of an owl hoping to get the scoop on how you look?'

Hermione laughed. 'Thankyou Blaise. Your duty is done.'

'You're welcome.' He walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. 'You do look beautiful. Congratulations'

He turned and disaparated. Hermione ginned at the parcel and envelope. She tore open the envelope.

_To my dear bride,_

_In case you didn't have anything blue._

_I can't wait to see you._

_Love Draco_

She gave the letter to Ginny to read and began to open the parcel.

'I wonder what it is!' Ginny said.

Hermione opened the box and found a beautiful necklace inside. It was silver with a blue sapphire pendant. She smiled to herself. She did have something blue, she had a traditional blue garter.

Blaise had just arrived back to the apartment.

'Well did she like it?' Draco asked.

'I don't know.' Blaise laughed. 'She didn't open it when I was there.'

'How did she look?' Draco Grinned.

'Man you are one lucky bastard!' Blaise chuckled.

'You don't need to tell me.' Draco was getting nervous now but it was mingled with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Hermione walking towards him.

'Are you ready?' Blaise asked. 'Not long now.'

'Couldn't be more ready.' Draco grinned.

Hermione was pacing now getting nervous.

'Will you stop?' Ginny said 'You're making me dizzy!'

Another knock at the door and Draco's parents came in. Narcissa walked straight up to Hermione and gave her hug.

'You look beautiful Hermione.' She smiled 'My son is a lucky man.'

'Thankyou Narcissa.' Hermione said hugging back.

'Hermione.' Said Lucius. 'We weren't sure if you had anything old so we brought you something that was my mother's if you would like to wear it.' He handed her a long blue box and Hermione gasped as she opened it. It was a beautiful bracelet made from a string of diamonds.

'Oh it's beautiful. Of course I'll wear it.' Hermione said. 'Do you mind fastening the clasp please?' She asked Lucius who seemed to hesitate for a moment before fastening it.

After they left the girls made the final preparations. Ginny fastened Draco's necklace for Hermione.

'Right I'll go check if they're ready for us.' Ginny grinned.

A minute late Arthur Weasley had walked in. She had asked him to walk her down the aisle, with her father not being there.

'You look beautiful Hermione.' He took her hands in his and said. 'Molly and I have always considered you part of our family its honor for me to walk you down the aisle.'

'Thankyou Arthur.' Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

'Now we mustn't shed tears. You'll ruin your make-up.' He said sniffing. 'And you'll start me off.'

They laughed and then Ginny arrived to say it was time to begin.

Draco was stood at the end of the aisle shifting from foot to foot. They should have started something was wrong. _No your being stupid calm down _he said to himself. Then the music began and his heart jumped. He looked up the aisle to see Ginny making her way down she looked good in the green dress Hermione had picked out. Then he saw the most beautiful site start to come towards him. Hermione was in a beautiful white strapless wedding gown that the sun seemed to hit in all the right places. She seemed to glow. His heart skipped a beat. What had he done to deserve this beauty? She walked closer and he noticed the blue pendant around her neck.

She reached Draco and couldn't help smiling. He looked good in his wedding robes. Arthur Weasley handed Draco Hermione's hand and Draco squeezed it.

'You look stunning.' He whispered.

All she could do was grin back she was so happy right at that moment. The ceremony went by the couple saying their vows, silent tears running down Hermione's face.

'You may kiss the bride.'

Draco didn't hesitate he took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back wrapping her hands around his waist. When they broke apart they were both grinning at each other.

After the food and the speeches the couple were having their first dance.

'How's your day been Mrs. Malfoy?' He grinned and kissed her.

'Amazing.' She sighed.

'Have you had any champagne yet?' He asked. 'It's delicious.'

'Well no.' she said looking at him. Biting her lip.

'Hermione your lip please. It would be inappropriate for me to take you here on the dance floor.' He said and she blushed. 'Why haven't you tried the champagne?'

'Well I'm pregnant.' She said looking at him. Draco face broke into a huge grin.

'Really?' He laughed.

'Yes. I found out a couple of days ago.' She smiled. 'I thought I'd tell you as a wedding present.'

He took Hermione in is arms and swung her around laughing. He set her down and kissed her. He looked down at her belly and put his hand there smiling. He took her into a kiss again.

'Best wedding present ever.' He laughed. 'Mine seems small in comparison.'

'I love my necklace thankyou.' She smiled.

'No not the necklace.' He said. 'I bought us the cottage. I know how much you love it, and I can see us raising our family here.'

'Oh Draco its perfect thankyou!' She hugged and kissed him.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Draco and Hermione were running through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ with their three children. Their eldest Jean had been at Hogwarts two years and now it was Theo's turn. They went though and spotted Harry and Ginny.

'Hi. How's Albus?' Hermione asked. 'I know he's been nervous.'

'He's worried he'll be in Slytherin.' Ginny said. 'Harry's tried to convince him it wont matter.'

'You should get him to speak to Jean. She's in Slytherin after all.' She said. Jean did take after her father in most respects with beautiful long, silvery blonde hair. 'Where's Ron and Susan?' Hermione asked. Ron had started to see Susan Bones after Harry and Ginny's wedding.

'They should be here in a minute.' Ginny said.

Draco came up to Hermione with their youngest Althia in tow. She looked like a little mini Hermione.

'But I want to go now!' She cried.

'One more year and it'll be your turn too.' Hermione laughed.

Theo came running back off the train then to say goodbye to his parents.

'This is amazing mum.' He grinned Theo seemed to be split down the middle when it came to his looks Hermione's colour hair but his father's grey eyes.

'Wait till you see Hogwarts for the first time.' She ginned tears welling in her eyes. 'Make sure you write to me ok?'

'Mum! Don't start crying it's embarrassing.' He looked around checking no one was watching.

'Oh come give your mother a hug.' She said pulling him in to her.

'Let's see if you can get in Slytherin like your sister.' Draco smiled. 'Really outnumber the Griffindors.' Hermione punched him playfully.

'It doesn't matter Theo.' She said smiling. 'But Griffindor really is better.'

'Wouldn't want you in Slytherin anyway.' Jean had come up behind them to say bye.

He rolled his eyes he'd had this the last couple of weeks. Then the whistle blew and they both ran off shouting one last goodbye.

Draco and Hermione hugged as they watched their children wave from the train as it left. Hermione waving as Draco comforted Althia.


	18. Authors note

Authors note

Thankyou everyone for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews too.

I know the epilogue is not very long or good I had a bit of writers block with this not knowing how to end it if anyone has any ideas for me to add please let me know if I like it I might add it.

Thanks again.


End file.
